legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FOLIE
FOLIE is the final antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. It is a gigantic artificial demon make by Pope Michael Langdon and Melancholia. It was set in the underwater facility beneath Atlantic Ocean. The facility was built by Michael with pure magic and became a facility to guard the Grand Grimoire. The monster is composed by corpses and fueled with plenty of Prototype Croatoan Virus, which would be spread across ocean to polluted the water and washed the world when the monster starts its rampage, being the final weapon to start Melancholia's purge against humanity's dark side. Her death would be the trigger for its awakening even if it's now fully matured. It is eventually destroyed by Carl Robinson with the help of the Witch Cult and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia altogether. ''Overview'' In the climax of spin-off, FOLIE was hatched prematurely due to Melancholia's death at the hand of Acqua of the Back and Matt Butcher, and it was soon encountered by Arzonia Family once they arrived at the facility. As soon as it revived, the monster chased Maria Arzonia (who was heavily injured after defeating Melancholia), Carl and Matt who bought Acqua of the Back and Aureolus Izzard leave some times to escape. Matt later sacrificed himself by injecting the blood of Carl to gain an ability he wanted - electric ability. With this ability, Matt sacrificed himself to defeat FOLIE and saved Carl. However, it was implied that the body of FOLIE would be reactivated once again when situation needed. In Godom Sub Arc, Michael later planned to resurrect FOLIE and left the task to Lidvia, but this came to an end when Lidvia regained her former memory with Kyouko and Katarina's help. Michael had to execute Lidvia in front of Katarina, therefore shutting the plan for a long time. Even so, later in order to wipe out Ichabod Crane forever, Michael later revived FOLIE by himself in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga alongside his minions as soulless puppets. ''Description'' FOLIE (abbreviation of "Forged of Lies, Insanity and Eternity") is a gigantic artificial demon and the ultimate weapon created by Michael Langdon at its underwater facility, using the flesh and bones of many of his victims to build with black magic. Inside there, there are millions of artificial demons which will spread corrupting influence via ocean. The creature has translucent skin, making humanoid bone structures and internal organs visible to the naked eye. In addition, there are also gas producing organs that secrete a gas that turns humans into demonic zombies. This gas is thousands of times more concentrated than Lepotitsa's, and its potential infection radius is just as exponentially wide. Should it ever reach the surface, it would follow its programming and continue to divide and multiply. In only a few days these FOLIE creatures would contaminate the entire planet. In the event of the death of either Melancholia or Michael Langdon, the FOLIE creature would still be released. However, depending on when that occurs, there is the possibility that the creature could be released at an incomplete stage of its development. As it so happened, Melancholia indeed died before the creature could reach its full form, and it was awakened and released according to the programming in the system. Below is a record of this event. ''23:29'' * Melancholia's death confirmed. * Executing Plan D. * Initializing FOLIE awakening procedures. * Progress of metamorphosis: 85.3% * Lower body still incomplete. * Plan will not be affected. ''Interior Zombie Legion'' Deep inside the body of FOLIE, there was a hoard of zombies, countless of them, were filling its interior body. When FOLIE's skin above its spine was sliced by Matt Butcher, a gigantic claw made of muddy flesh and decomposing corpse started to came out from its body, with zombies crying in human language and tried to attack people that attacked FOLIE. The zombies' voices included all of Michael's killed victims, as well as deceased relatives of the heroes and people who died (or believed to be dead) in The Corbin Files and Firenza Junior, including but not limited to the voices of Pope Matthai Reese, Noelle Bor, Patriarch Krans, Nio Hashiri, Sister Vasilisa, Mary Spencer, Esther Blanchett, Constance Langdon, August Corbin, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Andy Brooks, Cain Arzonia, Robert Arzonia, Jacob Arzonia, Mahiru "Shinya" Banba, Celestia Ludenberg, Sister Paula, Duo Iqus, Billie Dean Howard and finally Melancholia / Plaisir. Some of the said victims were really stuffed into the body of FOLIE, but most others were not. The voices were only released by a mysterious spell cast upon it by Melancholia, and they were used to make Maria and her friends distressed. ''Gallery'' Resident Evil 6 Haos 01.jpg Haos.jpg Haos Render.PNG ''Trivia'' *FOLIE comes from "la folie" from French, meaning "madness". *If looking carefully and closely, the body of FOLIE was formed by piles of dead bodies and flesh mush which were covered by its semi-transparent skin. *Micheal had made the corpses of his countless victims into constructing the monster, thus hiding evidence of him being the killer. It took a decade to build the monster prior to Michael becoming the Pope. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Monsters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Predators Category:Demon Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Moloch Allies Category:Non Humans Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Creations of Science Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:The Undead Category:Giants Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Arc Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Ferals Category:Doomsday Weapon Category:Evil Creations Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Barbarian Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters without Souls Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Final Boss Category:Brutes Category:Supreme Croatoans Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters